The Seventh Brother
The Seventh Brother (also called Bobo undo die Hasenbande in Germany and A hetedik testvér in Hungary) is a Hungarian animated feature film and is producted by Kutya Productions and Feature Films for Families on June 21, 1991 in the United States. It was later released in theaters on September 7, 1995 in Germany and on April 6, 1996 in Hungary. It also made a sequel called Tiny Heroes in 1997. It was animated from Hungary. Plot: Dr. Albert E. Owl (Joe Requa) is narrating a story about a puppy named Tiny (Aaron Bybee). It started when Tiny and his owners, Angie (Danielle Halliday) and her Grandpa (Dick Canaday) went to a trip to the city. They were on their way to go home. Suddenly there was a storm and Grandpa's car was broken. Angie told Tiny to stay in the car, while she is helping Granpa to fix the car. But when Tiny saw a frog, he chased at it. He felled from the cliff. When he climbed up the cliff, he saw his owners left him. Tiny slept at a shelter for the night from the rain. Meanwhile, Angie found out that Tiny was gone, so Grandpa and she went back to find Tiny. But they couldn't find him. The next morning, Tiny met some new friends of six little rabbits. He met J.C (Joey Lopez), Rebecca (Christina Schaub), Marty (Logan Hall), Joanna (Laura Schulthles), Cody (Andrew Soren) and Mimi (Sarah Baker). When Joanna saw Tiny was all alone, she and the rabbits decided to help him except J.C. They told Tiny that he gets to be with them all the time. They are going to teach Tiny about Dangers and how to be a "Bunny-Puppy." When J.C was playing in the field, the Hawk (Mark Probert) was after J.C to eat him for breakfast. Tiny saved J.C's life by barking at the Hawk to scare him away. The rabbits decided they want Tiny to be their brother. They took Tiny home to their parents, Mr and Mrs Rabbit (Scott Wilkinson and Mary Sperry). Their parents agreed to keep Tiny. The next morning, Mrs. Magpie (Linda Bierman) wasn't happy about the rabbits adopted Tiny. She told the members of the forest and she thought Tiny is dangerous. Tiny and the rabbits went out to play. Suddenly, they went near to the road. Tiny saw his owners trying to find him. He rushed to them before they drive away. But, it was too late. Angie and Grandpa gave up finding Tiny. Tiny thought they don't love him anymore and he'll never see them again. So, he'll have to survive to live in the forest with his friends. Suddenly, Tiny and his friends were running away from danger. But Tiny was tired of running. So, he teach the rabbits that they must sometimes face the danger. They faced against the Fox and Poachers. One day, the river is flooding and Tiny saved his rabbit family. When winter was coming, the rabbits realise Tiny is growing weaker and will not survive without food what dogs need. So, Mr and Mrs Rabbit decided to go and see Dr. Owl to help. Dr. Owl knows where Tiny's owners live. They lived in a cottage in the middle of the forest. The rabbits carried Tiny to bring him home. When they got to Tiny's house, Angie saw Tiny at his dog house and she was happy. She gave Tiny some dog food. Tiny went outside to play and Grandfather knew Tiny did not run away. Tiny and the rabbits are still best friends. Trivia/Goofs: *When Rebecca said "He was and he attacked J.C" to her parents, you can see a rabbit with red hair to the right next to Rebecca. It was Mimi, because she has grey hair. Rebecca is the only rabbit who has red hair. *Which one is the rabbits: #'J.C: '''A grey rabbit who has an attitude. #'Rebecca: 'With red hair. #'Marty: 'With golden spiky hair as well as timid. #'Joanna: 'With peach flower on her blonde hair. #'Cody: 'A grey rabbit, but he's fat. #'Mimi: '''With grey hair. *While Tiny was running, he said "They want me? They want me! They must like me. They want me to be their brother. Yipee! Hooray! All right!". But, his mouth doesn't move when he speaks. *When you see a sniffling mouse running to see Tiny, her eyes were black-dotted. In the next shot, her eyes were white backgrounded with black pupils. *When the rabbits were doing a trick from feet to head, Cody wasn't there. *When Joanna used to have normal blonde hair in this movie, but in Tiny Heroes, her hair changed to a dirtier shade of blonde. *When J.C got a five-rooted carrot on his head, into the next shot, the carrot has four roots. *During the introducing song, you can hear someone's voice talking about the rabbits. It was Rebecca's voice. She only said about J.C, Cody, Mimi, Marty and Joanna expect herself. *J.C's real name is Jerald Cuthbert. Songs: "There is a Place" performed by Lacy Gibbons "Meet the Rabbits" performed by Joey Lopez, Andrew Soren, Sarah Baker, Logan Hall, Laura Shulthles and Christina Schaub "Danger Chant" performed by Lacy Gibbons, Barry Gibbons, Felicia Sorenson, & Cody Hale "How Lonely - Tiny's Song" performed by Felicia Sorenson "There is a Place (End Title)" performed by Lacy Gibbons, Barry Gibbons, Felicia Sorenson, & Cody Hale Category:Alfadedis Category:1991 Films Category:1995 Films Category:1996 Films Category:Films made in Hungary Category:Films made by Feature Films for Families